1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
For pursuing firmness and endurance, most of conventional ratchet wrenches are formed by using a material with a high specific weight, good rigidity, and good torsion endurance such as steel or iron. However, the ratchet wrenches formed from the aforementioned material are heavy and require great grip force for operation, thus resulting in soreness or injury to hands after a long-term operation.
If the ratchet wrenches are formed from a lightweight material, although the weight of the ratchet wrenches can be reduced effectively, yet the lightweight material has the disadvantages of soft texture and poor rigidity. As a result, the kind of ratchet wrenches is easily deformed due to poor torsion endurance or quickly worn out due to poor hardness.